remember
by PKS
Summary: Roy's sister went missing one night and pressumed dead a year later, 9 years on and his sister comes back but with a catch, she has a tail and cant remember much, AlxOC
1. Chapter 1

'Big brother Roy!' shouted 6 year old Julianne

'Julie, i thought i said not to come down here' laughed Roy picking his little sister up

'but! There's so......'

Julie, i really don't have time for this, you know I'm busy, 'I'll come back up in 5 minutes, can you last till then?' Roy asked putting down his sister

'O....OK,' mumbled Julie walking back up the stairs, there was a 11 year age difference between the two but the way Roy acted with her sometimes you wouldn't believe it,

'Brother!' Julie screamed form upstairs, as soon as Roy heard he bolted up the stairs to see the front door wide open and a strange figure standing in it and holding his unconscious sister.

'put her down!' snarled Roy, his mind trying to remember when he practised tried flame Alchemy

'of course i won't, she's perfect, you would be too but i don't take boys' signed the stranger then Roy noticed the transmutation circle on his gloves, then he pressed then together and sent a wall of stone going towards Roy, Roy managed to dodge but by the time he recovered the stranger had made off with his sister.


	2. first kiss

9 years later

A young man, about 15 sat at a table beside a cafe, most of his face hidden un the shadow of the brown hat he was wearing, it looked like a farmers had except brown like his pants and jacket which covered his white shirt. Checking the time he looked up and got a fright seeing young Alphonse, also 15, smiling at him.

'Did I scare you Julie-san?' Alphonse asked

'Who are you?' Julie, who we now know is a girl since she took off her cap to let her long, wavy jet black hair fall down her back and her cat ears come out, they were the same colour as her hair with a white tip, no one was around thankfully

'Don't you recognise me?'

'A...Al!' she gasped then hugged him tightly 'so this is what your real forms like' tears coming down her face

'Have you ordered yet?' Al asked once she was calm again and put her hat back on but made no effort to put her hair back in it.

'Not yet, I was thinking about it but something held me back, want a hot chocolate?'

'I haven't had one of those in years!' said Al, a waitress wandered over and took their orders to go, Al offered to pay and got his way. They walked and talked for a while and sat on the bench to talk

'AL, I've known you for about 4 years now and I can honestly say you're my best friend' said Julie placing her head on his shoulder

'Really?'

'really, You've been there for me when papa got Angry, and you're a great bug brother to Annie' Julie said remember the time they took 3 year old Annie to the beach, but not telling her Papa Al was going, and had a tough time when Al sunk in the sand twice but all three had a good laugh.

Al..' started Julie, she decided against it and decided words were not as good as actions, she looked into Al's grey orbs then kissed him, he seemed shocked at first then relaxed until she broke it.

'I love you too' said AL with a smile then tilted Julies head up and locked eyes 'I never noticed before but your eyes are beautiful black, not just dull black but they seem kind of shiny' then kissed her again and they left.


	3. you'll take the Alchemy exam!

'I'm home' Julie shouted once the door was closed

'Welcome home, big sis!' shouted 2 year old Annie running down the stairs with her favourite teddy and hugging her sister

'Annie? Aren't you supposed to be at a playgroup or something today?'

'Papa said I should stay off today and pack, says we're moving back to mama in Xing'

'Are you sure that's what he said?'

'Annie, you know Mama isn't in Xing' Julie said remembering the death of her late mother

'She isn't?'

'No, she's in a much better place where she can be with good people, Don't worry, I'm not going to let him take us there' Julie said as she pulled the smiled Annie off her and went down to the basement where she knew her father would be working.

'Pop? You down here?' Julie shouted, she knew he was when a wall of water hit her

'Julie! I'm so sorry, I thought you might've been a military man' said her Pop running over quick and helping her up

'It's ok, I know how over protective you are, besides, no harm dine, and you didn't even get the ears, cat like reflexes!' Julie lied; her ears were actually killing her right now.

'Where were you today, we've had allot of things to do' said Pop rubbing one of Julies ears.

'I met up with a good friend, why did you tell Annie that we're moving to Xing for!?'

'Because, Central has the Military HQ and I don't like it here'

'But we've only been here a year' said and said in her mind afterwards 'thank god Al travels with his brother allot, I won't stand being away from him'

'Well, how about this, we'll stay if you do something important for me'

'Anything!'

'We'll stay until your 18 and when your 18 your taking the Military Alchemy exam'

'What! But you hate the Military'

'Yes but I need someone inside to help me and a couple of people....you need training first..I can do that...' Pop started mumbling to himself and Julie knew she had no choice, she'd do anything for her Pop, even if it meant running into the one person she despised for hurting her father all those years ago. _Roy Mustang_


	4. Fire!

'Julie! What're you doing out at this hour, it isn't safe, do you know how many drunks there are out there...what happened to you?' Scarlet, Julie's friend who had her own flat asked

'Can I come in or not?' Julie asked with the best smile she could manage

'Yeah, make yourself at home, got the kettle going, Coffee or tea?'

'You know I hate coffee'

'Of course, 2 sugars, lots of milk, be back in a tick' said Scarlet disappearing for a minute then returning with two big mugs

'You look shattered, what happened?'

'Pop, He wants me to take the Alchemy exam when I'm 18, training started less than 2 hours ago, I'm really tired, Alchemy's such hard work' moaned Julie scratching one of her ears

'And you agreed! And he hates the Military with a passion, this really doesn't add, up' said Scarlet scratching Julies other ear since she knew it made her feel better

'He needs someone on the inside, I should have listened to you, I should've moved in here when i had the chance, too late now'

'Too late, oh yeah, a little blue bird told me a story today'

'Oh really, what did the bluebird say?'

'He said, your friends Julie has romance all around her, her and young Alphonse Elric were making out in the park'

'Mr. Blue bird lied, I wasn't making out with Al'

'I saw you kissing him Julie, I seen you shout his name at the Cafe, of course i knew it was your tin boyfriend who turned into a handsome prince, a handsome one all right'

'He's mine'

'Oh, touchy, anyway, I'll walk you home, or I could walk you down the street where Al and Ed are staying'

'It's ok, I'm an apprentice Alchemist and a black belt and a freak, so no one would dare' said Julie putting her coat back on and showing she could stick up for herself

'You're not a freak, call me when you get in which should be in 10 minutes, no call and I'm calling you and going looking for you!' called Scarlet as Julie left laughing like a hyena

10 minutes later just as Julie reached her street her ears picked up something, a kind of sparkling sound, right then her house went up in flames, 3 figures ran out, one ran in her direction but she didn't get a look at his face, she ran to her house where her father and Sister lay lying Unconscious on the ground and neighbours making sure they're ok.

'Annie! Pop!'


	5. Pop, meet Al!

'Sis...' asked Annie's croaked voice

'Thank god, I thought you were never going to wake up you lazy thing' cried Julie, she shouted for a doctor and hugged her sister close

'That big, Scary man threatened papa, why did he set fire to our house?'

'Because, he was a very bad man, how are you Annie?' asked a doctor who came in the room

'I feel tired and my chest hurts' said Annie

'well you only just got out a while after the fire started outside but you were inside near the fire for a while, that's bad for your chest, breath in....breath out'

'How's Papa?' Annie asked

'Pop's fine, he woke up yesterday, you've been out of it for 3 days straight Annie' said Julie walking out and coming back in with her Pop.

'Annie, you're awake!' cried Pop rushing over to his daughter

'So, when can we take her home....or at least to Scarlet's house?' Julie asked

'Well, I would like to keep an eye on her, tomorrow if she's better'

'I don't know, she looks fine to me and...'

'JULIE!' shouted a Alphonse, but no-one else knew that

'Ah.....excuse me for a moment' said Julie running out and bumping into AL

'Julie, are you ok, Scarlet just told me your house was set on fire' said Al pulling Julie close

'I wasn't in the house at the time, Annie's just woke up, and Pop woke up yesterday' said Julie then remembered her Pop didn't know about Al.

'You really did come at a bad time.....I haven't exactly told Pop about you yet' Julie aid trying to laugh it off

'No time like the present'

'True...but he hates the military and anyone who has anything to do with the Military, Your Ed's brother, of course He'll know the name Elric'

'Elric? I've heard that name somewhere before' mumbled Pop from behind Julie

'Err.....Pop, this Is Alphonse Elric'

'Nice to meet you Alphonse, now tell me, what are you too my daughter'

'He's my boyfriend'

'I see, I didn't even know you knew nay men, well Alphonse, what make's you think your right for my daughter? How much do you know?'

'Well, all I can say is that I love Julie, i love the ears too, they suit her' sad Al wishing she wasn't wearing a hat.

'So you know about them...well, nice to meet you AL, I'd invite you round to the house but he burned it down, we'll talk later Julie' said Pop re-entering Annie's room

'That went better then I expected, now, I'm starving, let's get some food' said Julie and the two ran off.


	6. memorys or dreams

'Al, do you think dreams mean anything?' asked Julie, they were sitting outside the hospital with a cup of coffee each, Julie resting her head on Al's shoulder.

'I don't know, people think they mean what's to come sometimes and others say there lost memory's, why?'

'well, I've been having this strange dream for the past month now, I walk up a flight of stairs and there's a man standing there, I scream brother but the man knocks me out, next thing I see is a huge black gate and I'm pulled inside and it goes black again'

'maybe that's one of your lost memory's, one before you were 6, but what I don't understand is why you've seen the gate'

'You've seen it before?'

'yeah, remember when I told you what happened to me and Ed, well we saw it, Brother seen...well, most of it' said Al, he didn't like remembering that night, he was snapped out of his thinking when Julie fainted. He shouted 'Julie!' and picked her up, he took her into the hospital where she was put on a stretcher and wheeled off somewhere.

…............................................................................................................................................................

Julie opened her eyes and saw a clear blue sky, she sat up and saw what looked like a never ending green field, there was a boy lying with a book over his face a bit father away from her.

'Brother!' a girl shouted, Julie looked to where the voice came from and got a shock, she saw herself , just like when she was six, she ran over the the boy and laughed as she jumped on him.

'ah Julie, what're you doing!' asked the boy looking angry

'I wanted to see my big brother Roy, and to ask if I could borrow some money, lily wants me to go to Central with her' said Julie giving her brother a big smile

'no'

'eh! Why?'

'because we're on holiday and miles away from Central, besides, Lily and her friends are older then you, why are you hanging around with them?'

'because Charlotte does'

'Charlotte's Lily's sister Julie, come on, let's go see if dinner's done yet' smiled Roy picking his sister up and giving her a piggy back.

…............................................................................................................................................................

'Julie? Are you ok?' asked Al when Julies eyes opened. He stood up and pulled Julie into a hug.

Yeah, I have the strangest dream'

'What about?'

'I was 6 years old and had a big brother called Roy who had black hair like me but I couldn't see his eyes, it seemed so real, do you think I might really have a big brother, Al?'

'I think if it's one of your memory's then yes, I'll go tell you father your ok' said Al then left the room, he re-entered about 5 minutes later with Julies dad in tow. Both walked over and went to different sides.

'Julie, I'm glad your alright, when I heard you fainted I got really worried' Pop taking a seat.

'I'm fine Pop, but....do I have a big brother?'

'a big brother....no, unless your mum had a boy and didn't tell me' laughed Pop

'ok....did they find who burnt the house yet?'

'no, don't worry about it, Scarlet said she'd take you and Annie in, I'm going to stay with a friend.

'I don't want to trouble her' said Julie

'she offered, or you could stay with Alphonse which I have I object too'

'why?'

'I don't trust you two' said Pop

'first of all, there's no way we'd do that! Second, he lives with his brother, Edward, thirdly they have a spare bedroom and I'll be staying with Annie!'

'can't you just stay with Scarlet'

'no, she said she was going start re-modelling soon, she needs one excuse to not do it and she really wants too'

'fine, stay with lover boy, but anything happens, remember, where the sun don't shine' said Pop standing up and heading for the door.

'Pop, I've decided I'm taking that exam after I'm 16!' said Julie, Al looked as shocked as Pop

'what brought this on!?' Pop asked

'You cant!' Al shouted

'I can because I'm sick of something always happening to our family, I know it's that one man, if I become a state alchemist then I can look through Alchemist records and find out, maybe learn more then you can teach me'

'Julie, you don't have to join the military to do this!' said Al standing up

'please Al, I feel like I need to do this' said Julie, Al could do nothing but slump back in his chair.

'good luck, Julie' said Pop then left the room


End file.
